


Lost Love

by anniewhovian



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Angst, Crushes, F/F, F/M, but i really like it so idk, to be completely honest even I was surprised by where this went, told from Mai's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniewhovian/pseuds/anniewhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mai smiled at Hana, proud of finding a response that hid her true reasons for her dismay at Hana’s choice."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Love

**Author's Note:**

> *Some of the dialog is straight from the game. I take no credit for that dialog in those scenes. Please go check out this awesome game's creators at http://asagaoacademy.com/

Mai had been in a state of nervous tension for… well, it was well over a week for sure. Mai had thought, for a very long time, that she might have been just confusing friendship feelings for love. As she and Hana laughed and watched movies under the blanket fort however, Mai knew her feelings were much, much more than friendship. She hadn’t a clue what to do with that information.

As far as teasing Hana went, Mai knew that even the slightest mention of physical affection towards any of the boys would send her roommate blushing and stammering. It was adorable, frankly. Watching Hana react around the guys, however… it hurt. Her affection towards the guys was clear, and Hana just didn't seem to hold the same affection towards Mai. It was okay, Mai was kind of used to it. Trying to find another girl who liked her back was… rough. There just weren’t many girls who swung her way. It never stopped the hurt, though. The pain, the jealousy of the guys who held the girl’s affection, the lonesome feelings… Mai didn’t want to risk losing Hana’s friendship. Hana was the only true friend she had at Asagao. If not telling Hana how she truly felt was the only way to keep Hana’s friendship, then Mai wasn’t going to tell her. Not in a million years. That didn’t stop the crush, though. If anything, it made the crush harder to forget, harder to put to the side. Seeing Hana just reacting to anything Mai did sent pangs straight to her heart, pangs of solitarity, sadness, regret…… 

The Flower Festival was soon. A week at the most, she needed to double check her calendar. Mai was doubtful as to if she was going to ask anyone. Jared was cute, but lately the only one who had captured her interest was Hana, and that was…. Not a possibility, to say the least. As the chatter around her grew with fervor about the festival and who was taking whom, Mai found herself slipping into a state of loneliness. Expecting to find distraction within the Normal Boots lunch table, she was sorely discouraged. Even the club, who were very rarely found to be talking about relationships, were focused on the festival. Sighing quickly and putting up a familiar front, Mai smiled and tuned in to the conversation, seemingly interested in explaining to Hana exactly what the festival entailed. 

Mai remembered fondly the first day that she and Hana joined the group, and the festival was brought up. Only the very basics of the festival were talked about then, however, as the festival was still well over two weeks away, plenty of time to worry about finding a date or applying for a booth. Now, everyone was feeling the approach, seeing as booth applications were due the next day and the festival was just that weekend. Mai tossed the idea of applying for the Asagao booth around in her head, and had decided to submit her form, confirming with the booth leader that cancelling was a possibility if she found a date. That was unlikely. Mai almost snorted just thinking about it.

“.... Everything alright Mai?” Mai focused on Hana’s concerned expression, remembering where she was.

“Of course, why?” Mai quickly replied. 

“You just seemed kind of spacey.” Hana gave Mai a final worried examination before turning back towards PBG, who was rapidly explaining how he definitely wasn’t thinking about taking anyone to the festival. Mai raised an eyebrow at him, smirking as she recognized the tell-tale signs of a crush. Whom he was crushing on, however, Mai wasn’t completely sure. She quickly went over his possible “crush list” in her head. 

No.

Oh no.

Of course.

Of-fucking-course.

Mai almost smacked herself. Why couldn’t she see this coming sooner? Oh, duh, because she was just as deep in love as he was. Mai studied PBG closely. Oh, yeah, definitely. Her suspicions were completely correct. His blushing, his stammering, his quick glances. The checklist went on. Oh, this was cute. He was trying to hide it, and it wasn’t working whatsoever. How the others didn’t pick up on it was a complete mystery. Then again, they were guys. Nothing against guys, of course, but Mai knew how oblivious they could be. The real question, she realized, was not who PBG was crushing on, or how the others didn’t notice, but rather was Hana crushing back. Mai focused her attention back onto Hana. She didn’t seem to be paying attention to anyone in particular. How frustrating. Mai made up her mind to ask Hana if she was thinking of taking anyone to the festival soon. Her own feelings be damned, Mai found herself, well, shipping PBG and Hana. They’d be such a cute couple, she mused. Of course, she and Hana would be cuter, but PBG would take care of Hana. Mai could settle for Hana and PBG. Now, to just see if Hana felt the same…

“Oh, hey! It’s almost time for the flower festival!” Mai looked over at her roommate as Hana suddenly spoke. What a perfect time to ask who she was taking! Mai stood up and walked over.

“Have you decided who you’re taking yet?” Mai giggled as Hana started stammering. She waited patiently as she saw Hana seemingly weigh all the guys in her mind. Thinking of how cute a couple PBG and Hana would make, Mai was able to put her own feelings to the side. It was refreshing, not having to ponder every move she made and if it could be taken the wrong way. Mai focused back on Hana as she seemed to finally decide.

“J-Jared..?” She looked at the ground, clearly fearing Mai’s reaction after Mai had spent so many days sighing over him. At this point, Mai didn’t even mind that she was taking Jared, Mai just minded that she wasn’t taking PBG! Mai tried not to let her shock and disappointment show. She had so many plans for a Hana x PBG fanfiction! Mai returned her attention to Hana as she started stammering an apology for seemingly stealing Jared from Mai.

“No, Hana, don’t be sorry!” Mai quickly floundered for a good response. “Of course you’d fall for him. Jared is the most attractive man that has ever walked this earth. You probably have a way better chance at being with him than I ever did, anyways. _You_ actually talk to him! ” There. Mai smiled at Hana, proud of finding a response that hid her true reasons for her dismay at Hana’s choice. Hana looked at her sadly.

“You do, too-” Mai held up her hand. No. Nu-uh. If Hana picked Jared, she was going to have Jared. 

“No, no. It’s better this way.” Hana had made her choice, just as Mai had made hers. “Well? Go on!” Hana let out a small what as Mai steered her towards the door. 

“Go get your man!” Hana protested again as Mai continued pushing her towards the door. Leaving Hana in front of the exit, Mai quickly walked over to her desk, fishing out her cherry blossoms she had been saving, throwing them over Hana.

“Go! Go get senpai to notice you!” Mai giggled as Hana let out a small sigh.

“Mai…” Hana smiled fondly. 

“You’re my best friend, Hana. More important than some dumb boy.” Mai chose her words carefully. This would be a horrible time to let her know the feelings she had for her roommate. Hana’s eyes filled with tears. She thanked Mai once again, and Mai smiled warmly.

“No time to talk, Han. This is going to be your big day. You’re a main character. Unless you ,messed up really badly, you’ll definitely get a good answer.” Mai reaffirmed her main character knowledge. Once Hana had picked a guy, there was no way he could say no. Hana tried to argue again, and a fondly frustrated Mai finally pushed her out the door.

“Just GO!” Mai shut the door behind her, turning around to slide slowly to the floor against it. How was she going to deal with this? Not only did she lose any hope she had in love with her roommate, she had lost her old crush and her new OTP. This was going to be a long night. Mai slowly got up and steadied herself against the door. She needed to take a walk.

* * *

The day of the flower festival Mai found herself rising bright and early. Laying in bed, Mai once again went over the last day’s events. Sighing deeply, she ran her hands over her face. Today was a new day, Mai! Don’t let Hana feel bad because she thinks you took her man. Tonight was a free night. Mai had revoked her booth application, just saying that she had other plans. She climbed off the bed and hat just sat at her desk when Hana sat up.

“Morning, sleepyhead!” Mai giggled as Hana groaned a good morning.

“You slept even later than I did! That’s impressive, Hana!” Mai smiled fondly at her before shaking her head. No, Mai. She had Jared. Hana spied the letter Mai had sat on her desk and sprinted over to it, tearing it open. Mai turned back to her desk, giving Hana space. She glanced over again as Hana choked back a sob.

“Hana? Are you okay?” Mai’s concern filled her voice. Mai gave a sympathetic smile as Hana explained it was her dad, turning back to her desk to write. Mai followed suit, working on anything she could think of to take her mind off of the festival. Hana soon finished, and turned to her wardrobe, questioning every outfit she picked out. Mai recommended a traditional Yukata, and Hana finally decided to wear it, as she had no idea what else to wear. As she dressed in the corner, Mai turning back once again to her work, Hana questioned her as to what she was doing for the festival. 

“Oh, you know. I’ve got plans!” Not quite a lie but not the full truth, either. Hana didn’t press it further, but Mai could tell she didn’t like the response. Mai wished her luck as she left, watching as the door closed behind her. She leaned back in her chair and whistled lowly. What to do to take her mind off of this… 

Mai stood up so quickly the chair fell over. Quickly righting the chair, she was a flurry of activity. Quickly cleaning up her desk and fixing her hair, she watched as Jared joined Hana and they walked to the festival together. Mai didn’t have a date to the festival, sure, but she knew someone else who didn’t either, and she was more than prepared to take both of their minds off of the festival, if it was just by talking about a similarly lost love….

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my platonic wife Ally for the prompt! Check out my tumblrs: anniewhovian.tumblr.com and letpbgsparkle2k16.tumblr.com (send me prompts to either one and I might just write it!) Thanks for reading! Also, *dons Ross O'Donovan voice* If you read this fic and liked it then like, comment, and subscribe! You don't have to actually subscribe though I don't write very often ;-;


End file.
